Secrets can Echo Loudly
by DemonCaptainofWonderland
Summary: In the Echo Caves, Snow tells a different secret that causes a rift between Snow, Emma and Charming while Emma tells a secret that breaks everyone's hearts and makes them want to kill someone.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is my second fanfic and it came to me when i was watching the scene of the Echo Cave and I thought 'Hey, what if Emma and Snow told different secrets?' So i decided to make it come true as much as I could. Remember to leave a review and be honest. Hope ya like it! X-D**_

 _ **Summary;) In the Echo Caves, Snow tells a different secret that causes a rift between Snow, Emma and Charming while Emma tells a secret that breaks everyones hearts and makes them want to kill someone.**_

 _ **Disclaimer;) I do not in anyway own Once Upon a Time. All rights are reserved to the rightful owners who i have forgotten the names of :/ oops**_

 _ **WARNING;) brief mentions of child abuse and neglect, as well as rape and pedophiliar(?) If you don't want to read a story with that in, then turn away. It is absolutley fine if you do, I will completely understand.**_

 _ **Tiny Side Note;) I am going to be shaking up the pairings a bit and yes I am that evil. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

As they enter the Cave, they gaze around in wonder and awe at the dark, giant cavern. They couldn't believe how big it was. As they looked towards the centre of the cave, they spot Neal on a small ledge, trapped in a small wooden cage like an animal. They also noticed that there was no way to get across. No way to get to Neal. No way to free him and get him out of this cursed place. As for Neal, he had seemed to notice that he had some guests. _**"EMMA!"**_ He cried as soon as he saw the blonde, relief and joy colouring his face. His call echoed loudly around the giant cavern, bouncing off of the walls and hurling itself at Emma causing her to take a step back and her breath to hitch in her throat. He was alive. Neal was alive. Trapped in a cage in an enormous cave but alive.

"Neal." Emma said in disbelief at seeing him alive. She knows that Pan told them that he was alive but there was a huge difference between hearing someone was back from the dead and seeing it with your own eyes. Her small, quiet call softly echoed around the giant room. Snow looked at the space seperating them and Neal. "It must be about 100 feet across." She stated, shaking her head slightly. They would never be able to get to him and back. Charming took a step forward to carefully peer into the dark, blimmey deep. "And even if we fashioned some sort of rope, there is nothing to attach it to. No way to swing over." He finished Snow's train of thought regrettably.

Emma let out a small puff of air before turning to Hook, knowing that he must have had some experiance with this place of some sort. "So," She said to the back of his head, "What do we do?" Hook looked so appologetic when he answered, knowing she wont like it. "I told you what needs to be done." He started, not once looking away from the opposite wall behind Neal. "Consider this the moment of truth. Quite literally. Now, who wants to kick things off?" Hook asked as he finally turned to the audience standing behind him. Emma was looking quite skeptical. "So what? Someone spills a secret and the sprout wings?" Emma's typical sassy comment rewarded her two smiles from her parents, a chuckle from Neal who could hear everything as if they were right next to him and an exasperrated look from Hook. It seemed he didn't appreciate her wit.

Hook let out a deep breath before starting. "Look love, I don't know the particulars, only what I have been told." Now it was Charmings turn to look skeptical. "Well then, how do you know it will work?" He asked, losing his patience with the pirate. Charming didn't like the idea of spilling secrets if it wasn't going to make a difference except make his family upset. Hook turned back to look out at the giant cave. "Well," He sighed, not really keen on what was about to happen, "Only one way to find out." He said before taking a deep breath and turned back towards the trio behind him. Yeah, he was most definitley going to regret this.

* * *

 _ **So sorry to end it there guys but my brain hurts. I'll update as soon as I can, okay? In the mean time please let me know what you think! Loves ya! X-D**_

 _ **Live Madly and Prosper xx**_


	2. Author's Note

_**Hi guys! This is a little note responce to some of the reviews for Secrets Can Echo Loudly. Manly the ones that show a bit of hate. I understand where you are coming from with the whole "Snow wouldn't cheat on Charming" and the "True Loves kiss" and all that, I really do. I have it all planned out. It'll be one huge plot twist after another, explaining everything. Now do you really think that**_ _ **Snow White**_ _ **is vain enough to only care about looks? I mean seriously?! Don't you think that she cares more about what is under the surface than the surface itself? I do understand what you are saying about the couples I have chosen but seriously? There is fanfic out there about ReginaxCharming, RedxCharming, KillianxCharming, SnowxRegina, SnowxRed and I am pretty sure that there is some SnowxWhale as well. While I do appreciate you guys being honest, saying that you would commit suicide if I make Emma Grumpy's daughter and that this is the most ridiculous premise that you have seen yet, is both uncalled for and unnecessary. Suicide is a serious thing and you should never say you are going to do it over something so stupid as not liking a story. There are many people out there that have commited suicide, a good friend of mine being one of them. Don't do it. As for this being the most ridiculous premise that you have seen yet; Don't read it. It is as simple as that. If you don't like the story then don't read it, go find something else to read. This is my story and it will go how I want it to go. If I want to add a goddamn giraffe wearing a top hat with a green beard, then I will add it. If I want a tapdancing whale, then I will add a tapdancing whale.**_

 _ **For those of you who do like the story and would like me to continue and update soon, please leave a review and stay tuned. Also thank you guys and remember to stay awesome.**_

 _ **Live Madly and Prosper xx**_


End file.
